Since T.A. Edision disclosed the first light in the 1880s, many kinds of illuminations have been used, thus allowing life at night to become diversified. The illuminations are used for adornment and in brightening. The power of light emitted is qualified as Ohm's law as W=V.sup.2 /R, wherein the V is denoted as the loading voltage of the circuit and R stands for resistance. Otherwise, the principle light emitting is indicated as the "Black body emission" principle. The principle indicates the relationship between the wavelength of emitted light and the temperature of the emitting source (for example, the human being emits the IR at room temperature). Hence, visible light can be generated by using a suitable material, such as tungsten, which the tungsten is preferably heated to about 3,000.degree. C. The suitable material must be chemically stable at a high temperature. Referring to FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional light 10 is shown therein.
More complex structures of light, such as a light containing a fuse, have been developed. The fuse of the light is used to prevent the excess use of electric power. The light containing the fuse is shown as FIG. 2. The light 20 is composed of a tungsten wire 23, a fuse 25, an insulator 24 and a couple of wires 22 . All of the elements of the light 20 are contained in a casing 21. All of the elements are mounted in the following sequence: The couple of wires 22 are fitted through the bottom of the casing 21 wherein the pinnacles of the couple of wires 22 are formed as hooks. Further, the filament 23 is hooked between the hooks of the couple of wires 22. Moreover, a fuse 25 is wound around the couple of wires 22 for protecting the circuit, wherein the position of the fuse 25 is under the filament 23. In a string of lights, one or more lights fail due to all of the lights on the circuit of the string. The fuse 25 is used for preventing all of the lights on the string from being disabled. For insulation, an insulator ball 24 is used between the couple of the wires for a fixing purpose.
In the light 20 described above, the fuse 25 is usually wound around the couple of wires 22. The fuse 25 may loosen when the filament is heated at high temperature. When the lights of ornaments are unavoidably shifted, the wires are easily loosened with the wires 22.